Camping with Roses
by Dusk Odair
Summary: Rose thinks that she's a normal British girl, she may be the school oddity but she's pretty average. UNTIL her one sort of friend gets kicked by a Pegasus, then her life turns upside down as she is hurled in a war with myths that she used to read for comfort. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. although I may have Rick locked in a cupboard, kidding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose

Rose sat bored, ignoring the abandoned heap of homework that lay haphazard on the floor. A silver flute lay on the floor, with a large stack of manuscript paper. A pen lay upon a single sheet, the flow of notes that had fallen on the page left halfway through a bar.

Rose was British, and proud. She lived on and off in children's homes (the times when she didn't live in the home were when she went for a walk in the moonlight and got lost). The flute was her only possession; she had had it since before she could remember.

She had her own room, but that was probably because she couldn't be trusted to not endanger the life of anyone who shared with her. You see, strange things happened to Rose. Strange dreams came to her at night. Strange people followed her. Her peers thought her deranged. They never saw what Rose saw.

They called her a nerd and a boffin because she found solace in the ancient world. _Of course she never thought that the Greek gods could be real. _Well until a Pegasus landed on her friend. Will wasn't really her friend but she wished he was. The Pegasus was pure white and was closely followed by another one, this one bearing a girl who was apologising profusely.

With that Rose's life started to turn upside-down.

**A.N. this is my first story so please be nice, if anyone actually reads it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch," Will muttered from the ground. He lay with his face in the mud, he rolled over and groaned, "for the last time, ten…" he stopped abruptly when he saw that it wasn't a tennis ball that had hit him. "Wait is that a Pegasus? You've _got_ to be kidding me. That's it, I'm hallucinating."

"Hang on, you can see it?" Rose questioned

"Well duh. Large Pegasus just kicked me in the head and you ask if I can see it."

The girl mounted on the second Pegasus was watching this exchange smirked and said, "Before you ask I can see Zaraith. Don't worry I can."

"I wasn't going to ask." Rose replied haughtily, "It seems fairly stupid to ask someone if they can see what they're sitting on."

"With mortals you never know, I'm Asha by the way."

"Rose. And this sorry heap is Will."

"Excuse me? Rose are we being pointlessly rude to each other again; coz I enjoy that."

Rose glared at him pointedly. Asha coughed. "Umm do you mind stopping the bickering for just a second while I figure out what I'm doing here."

"Could you explain please? I lost you at 'umm'" Will grumbled.

"Fine, I'll start with the basics. The Greek gods are real. I am a demigod…"

"Wait, a what?"

"Will don't interrupt, she means half human half god, like Heracles."

"… My father is Hermes, god of…"

"Travellers."

"… and thieves, yes. You seem to be learned on Greek mythology."

"They're good stories."

"Not for those in them."

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, I have a hunch that the pair of you are demigods and I have been sent here by a tetchy immortal parent."

At this the penny dropped on the pair and their jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I hate these so I'll keep it short. I will put in a chapter number when I think necessary. I have computer issue currently so updates will be irregular. **

**Disclaimer: as you may have guessed I don't own Percy; Or Nico **

Chapter 2

Reluctantly Rose and Will agreed to accompany Asha back to the camp that she talked about. They stopped to pick up a few belongings at their homes. Will scribbled a quick note to his mum and told her not to worry that he was flying off with the school nutter and a stranger on a flying horse. Anyone would think that he'd had a bump on the head.

Soon they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. They rode the other Pegasus, Penguin, Asha said not to ask, so they didn't.

Rose fell asleep as they were flying over Bristol, lulled by the repeated flap of wings. She fell against Will's back and he smirked away his discomfort.

When Rose woke again, she saw a beach coming closer. A boy sat in a tree just past the start of the grass. He held a conch horn, which he blew when he saw them.

"That will signal to the camp." Asha called through the wind. "As we're at war, we have to keep a watch."

"You're at war?" Will asked sitting up. She hadn't mentioned this before. She didn't answer because at the moment the two pegasi landed and campers ran to meet them.

"New recruits, Asha?" a girl asked. She looked like a typical California girl, tanned skin, blonde curls… the lot. The only thing that ruined this image were her eyes, they were grey, and worried.

"Yep, picked these two up in England, Annabeth."

"England, you say, two from England. Are you related?" the question was addressed to Rose.

"Not that I know of but, you never know." Will looked shocked at this statement and chose that moment to black out.

…**.**

**Thank you for bothering to read this. I rarely read other's notes. Sorry if my Annabeth is terrible. I did my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own none of this wonderful magical, demigodical (that's not even a word) world.**

Rose felt awful for forgetting Will's head injury. She had been so caught up in the discovery of this whole new world. The campers fed him something that looked a bit like flapjack but she doubted that it was. Now she looked properly at him she could see how bad he looked.

He had a huge lump on his head, hoof shaped and turning green. When the healers from Apollo cabin (apparently each cabin had the children of an immortal god residing in it) had asked where the wound came from, Asha had hung her head and admitted to crashing Zaraith into him.

Her cabin mates had ridiculed her for this, but Annabeth had hushed them, saying that they had more important matters to deal with. They were upstairs in the main building of the camp, what the campers called the 'Big House'. Annabeth had left a while ago to join a council of war that was happening down in the rec room (Rose assumed that by this they meant the games room).

She had been shocked by the appearance of Chiron, one of the main characters in the stories that she read, the story of Achilles was her favourite, and in particular she liked his mother, Thetis, goddess of justice. She liked her because of how she loved her son enough to risk the wrath of Hera and plead with Zeus to turn the war against the Greeks so that he could get his girlfriend back from the commander. It was a bit silly, she thought, to turn the war from yourself just for your own selfish purposes. But she liked the story because Achilles' parents loved him enough to disguise him as a girl to get him out of the war. Rose would have loved to have loving parents.

When Will felt ready to get up, Asha led them to the camp store and stole them both a sleeping bag. Then she led them into cabin Eleven, Hermes cabin.

"So this is your cabin?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, umm, Connor and Travis are our head counsellors now that…" she faded off and her face turned mournful.

Will with his usual tact and diplomacy asked, "now that what?"

"Will!" Rose hissed at him.

"… Now that Luke, the old head counsellor has betrayed us and joined Kronos, our big evil bad guy." Piped up a small girl. "Hi, I'm Lacy, unclaimed but willing to fight with Hermes." She had blonde pigtails and braces, she really was tiny, and she looked about ten but radiated a sort of quiet beauty that was barely noticeable.

Asha assigned them both a place on the cabin floor, next to each other and her bed. The cabin was full to bursting and quite rundown. "What does unclaimed mean?" Will queried.

"It means that I don't know who my mom is. Which of your parents is…"

"Umm mum says dad had to emigrate with his work, but he couldn't afford to take us with him."

"I don't know. I've never known either of my parents, all I have to remember them by is my flute."

"Hmm music, how do you like archery?"

"If she shot an arrow at me, I'd me more worried for someone ten metres away from me." Rose glared at him, he smirked at her in reply.

….

**Thank you for reading, you're lucky, two chapters in two days, just because my mother is out. Please review, but not if you're my insane best friend, yes Kakety-poo I'm talking to you, if you can be bothered to find me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's your lucky day. Maybe multiple chapters if I have enough time. The small irritating Kate creature (she'll hit me for that) is invading tomorrow, so you won't get a chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: Just because I write about this world doesn't mean that I'm Rick (however awesome I may be)**

…**.**

Chapter 3

"Will, what colour are your eyes?" To both Rose and Will this question seemed random.

"Painting my portrait, are you? Well, my most glorious eyes are blue, if you care to gaze into their mysterious depths."

"Oh, shut up Will, you're not funny."

"I was"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was…"

"Just shut up, the pair of you, please." Asha begged, they were giving her a headache.

"Why did you want to know Will's eye colour?" Rose asked, genuinely curious. She assumed that Asha was not painting a portrait of Will, however cute he was.

"They say the eyes are a window to the soul, sometimes they help to determine a demigod."

"Really?" Will was pretty sceptical of this theory as he knew that eye colour was just a part of DNA, a single coded instruction. Will, underneath his humour, was actually quite smart. But only _quite _smart.

"Yes." Asha shot him an evil look, "Most Athena kids have grey eyes, like Athena. Also, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon has sea green eyes, like the sea."

"Sea green is like the sea, I'd never have guessed, how about you Rose?" Asha hit him, hard.

Rose remembered the film she'd had to watch earlier, "Hang on, aren't the big three banned from having children?"

"Yeah, but all three broke that rule." Lacy spoke up again.

"Really, all three?" Will looked impressed.

"Yeah, but only two of the four were born after the vow, although Hades apparently refused to give up his children." She shuddered. "Nico Di Angelo is creepy." Lacy nodded in agreement.

It took Rose a little while to process this information, "But the vow was made just after the Second World War, how old is this Nico?"

"He's around twelve years old."

"That doesn't add up."

"No, I told you, he's creepy."

"You said there were four."

"There are; Thalia Grace – daughter of Zeus, immortal, hunter of Artemis, ex-pine tree – Perseus Jackson – son of Poseidon, camp hero – Bianca Di Angelo – daughter of Hades, hunter of Artemis, dead – last and most definitely least, Nico Di Angelo – son of hades, unneeded outcast, loser and creep."

"Bit harsh." Rose had always disliked people who talked behind backs as it had been done to her many a time.

"I'm not insulting him, I'm describing him."

….

**Madre de Dios! That took ages, I hate this chapter but I had really bad writers block at the beginning.**

**Sorry. I mean really, really bad writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**9:20pm, dam it I have time for another chapter, yes, yes I do.**

**Disclaimer: nothing Rick writes is as foul as this is going to be.**

….

"Please, let us revert to our original subject, do Will's eyes tell you anything about his dad?"

"No."

"Helpful that is then." Will said.

Someone across the cabin yelled, "Dinner!" and there was a rush toward the door. Near the Greek Temple thing where the campers ate, the Hermes cabin spontaneously formed an orderly queue, Rose filed in behind, Asha.

They ate at one huge table, it was cramped and noisy, much like primary school Christmas meals, Rose thought wistfully missing the days when she wasn't teased so much for being an oddity.

The campers formed a line up to the burning braziers, each sacrificing a little of their food. Standing before her, Asha whispers "for Hermes,"

Rose says, "For the gods." As she drops some of my food into the fire she feels, a feeling as though she's being rewarded for something, as if someone's given her a gift.

As we eat, Chiron the centaur stands and formally welcomes Will and Rose. Then he reminds both Ares and Apollo cabins of a raid that is happening tomorrow. The campers seem used to being at war.

….

**It may be short but it took ages. But two in a night, that's a bonus, please click some buttons below this note, maybe even type a review. I got all excited once when checking my reviews, I had six, but three were from Kate, even though I told her not to review. Two I wrote just for fun, and my last, my heavenly wondrous review was from:**

**imagination unleashed with PJO**

**I love this person now, check out her stuff, and ****review please**


	7. Chapter 7

That night they slept on the floor of cabin eleven. Most of the campers slept on the floor. The floor was cramped, Rose lay almost under Asha's bed. Asha had a bed because she had been claimed as a member of the Hermes clan.

Rose slept well and was startled when she awoke to find a girl lying against her. After a few pokes the girl woke with a jolt and rolled herself back under the bed, shoving others out of her way. Then she rolled over and whispered (well attempted to whisper), "hey I'm Kate. Unclaimed as you may have guessed by my location under this here bed."

A boy had rolled over next to Kate and opened his eyes, "Shut up Kate, or you'll get us cleaning duty again." Then he noticed Rose with a look of surprise, "Are you the English girl, I'm from the west country, my name is Theseus, I'm thirteen. So is Kakety-Poo here..."

"What did you just call me? I hope, very much hope that you didn't call me Kakety-Poo, because that's what I thought that I heard, and no-one in their right mind would call me Kakety-Poo, would they. Remember what happened last time?"  
she asked innocently.

* * *

**oh my gods, I achieved a line. I'm so excited. K so I know it's short but I promise this story will be updated frequently from now on as I can write from my tablet :D. Kate, Theseus don't beat me up katheus is necessary.**


End file.
